Devil's Promise
by EternalRoses
Summary: That night, right after the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi pays one last visit to his little pink haired lover.


**A/N: Hello! Just a little One – Shot dedicated to one of my favorite pairings, ItaSaku, I really couldn't get this idea out of my head! It's also my first Naruto Fanfic!**

**Also, note I rated this M because some might find it disturbing, creepy, or even somewhere on the pedophile side. But this is just incase, it gets nothing pass kissing, because trust me I have read far more disturbing…. *shudders* There is only a five year age difference for those who are curious.**

**Plus, I suppose you could say Itachi is a bit insane here. And somewhat OOC, but this is Fanfiction, there is crazier stuff out there.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto – If I did, well Sakura would have both Itachi and Sasuke with her as they revived the clan. *smirks***

He glided from rooftop to rooftop with silent speed only a faint sigh of the wind could ever really testify that he was there.

Surprisingly, the Thirteen year – old was actually in quite rush, and one would assume it would be to flee as fast as he possibly could, away from the confinements of the village, not to run deeper within its heart.

Yes, one would assume that after what he did tonight, it would only be right to guess he was running.

For this young man was none other than, Itachi Uchiha, a man whose name rung fear into many souls now, and who in a span of a few short years would only have his name grow in infamy, a name that would echo power.

But those who assumed what they did were wrong; yes he was in a rush, but for a completely different reason.

To cherish what little time left that he had with his most precious person, besides his younger brother Sasuke of course; His lover.

Itachi came to a halt as he gracefully landed on a tree branch directly in front of an open window, then with great ease jumped onto the small balcony and made his way inside the room, it wasn't like it was his first time here; he had already memorized her entire room He then let his gaze rest on _her_ form, before smirking to himself.

_So innocent, so pure, so oblivious, so….so …. Entirely his…._

He continued his musings, all the while letting himself take in the form of the object of his desires.

Little eight – year old Sakura Haruno.

Her delicate body was encased in a mesh of pink and red linen sheets, as her silky pastel pink shoulder - length hair was splayed wildly across her pillow, the full moon's light seem to illuminate her soft pale skin to a point that she glowed, she took even breaths through her small slighted parted pale pink lips.

"Sakura…."

He slowly began to stroke her face, hands, stomach, legs; just about anything that was her.

After a minute or two, his strokes grew more feverish and he called her name out just a little louder this time.

He bright green emerald eyes open slowly and slightly widened at the sight of him yet after taking it all in, they instantly shone with joy.

"Itachi…." She breathed out his name, and he shivered at how it rolled off her tongue.

She smiled softly, "You're here…. I'm so glad."

"Me too, love

She wrapped her dainty little arms around his neck, enveloping him in a hug.

"I missed you." She murmured into his neck

He hoisted them both onto her bed, her frail body splayed across his own well- developed chest.

Despite his current predicament, he couldn't help but remember the first time he saw her; he couldn't help but remember the happiness she brought into his slated gray world.

* * *

><p><em>Itachi Uchiha was a person who was raised to obey, that was all ther<em>_e was to it._

_But even so the boy was in a league of his own._

_The nine - year old slowly dragged himself into Konoha Park, and kept trudging to the farthest corner of its forest like area until settling under a large tree._

_He wanted at least one moment to himself, before it was all forced on him again._

_He had just finished another vigorous training session with his father, and he took in the fact that by each passing day it would only worsen, his gazed traveled to his thigh where his father had managed to rip open with a windmill shuriken. _

_All this training, all for what…. Oh yes, all for the sake of the precious clan._

_He had been told that excuse for so long now that he began to care less, he just had to obey._

_Care less, that too, his father had began to drilled in the concept now more than ever, that emotions were weak and useless and showing them made you so. Had it not been for the constant spurts of affection from his mother he would have been nothing more than a puppet by now, well he is in a way, and that is what the clan wanted._

_He used to believe that it was his mother keeping him sane, but now even she was beginning to slip away._

_And secretly he longed for something to save him, from the hatred steadily growing in his heart._

_As he slowly began to fall into the recesses of his mind, he was soon pulled from his own darkness when he felt something trip over his legs, he looked down to see a pink hair toddler sprawled on his legs, struggling to get up and catch her breath._

_His dark eyes met her bright ones._

_It was then Itachi decided that nothing else mattered at the moment._

* * *

><p><em>Little four – year old Sakura Haruno gazed around the park, trying to see if any of her bullies were in sight, after a quick confirmation, she plopped down on a nearby bench, holding the dango filled bento box closely to her. It was one of those rare times the child's mother showed affection to her, by packing a snack.<em>

_It's not that they didn't care; it's just that they didn't have time._

_She then heard the oh so familiar voice of Ami, the ringleader of her tormentors, not far off, and she then meekly looked up to see the said girl and her usual group walking towards her, sadistic grins and all._

_The pinkette panicked and hopped off the bench hell bent on making a mad dash, she was not in the mood to take a round of beatings or taunts, there was only so much a person could take. _

_She really didn't make it that far from the bench, because she was soon tripped and she landed roughly on the ground._

"_Ha! Look at Forehead girl, she is so stupid and clumsy! "_

"_And ugly!"_

"_What a freak!"_

"_Forehead, Forehead, your stupid big head will make sure nobody loves you!"_

"_Pink weirdo!"_

_Sakura closed her eyes as they shouted insults. Just bear it, just a little longer, it's almost over._

_Cautiously Sakura stood up, only to be pushed back down again, hard, she looked up to see Ami smirking at her, _

_"Where do you think you're going, Forehead, the fun hasn't even started. "_

_Sakura gasped as Ami sent her a kick to the side, a rock then hit her shoulder, then one in the back, every time the poor girl tried to stand up she was only shoved down again. _

_Why? What did I do, that made them hate me, is there someone out there that even loves me…._

_The girl then remembered her dango box, she panicked, the sign of her mother's occasional recognition of the girl, she look around to see it by the bench, perfectly fine, she sighed in relief._

_Ami looked to where the her victim's gaze was upon, and smiled, "Awww…. What's that Forehead, hmmm…. Can I see, mind if I break it?"_

_The pinkette gasp as Ami sauntered toward the box, Sakura then launched forward and made it just in time to snatch the item out of the girl's grasp. She smiled as she clutched it to her chest; it was short lived as she was pushed down for the billionth time that day, the back of her head colliding with the seat of the bench._

"_You little monkey, give that to me!"_

"…_."_

"_I said give it to me, Now!"_

"_No."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_No, this is mine, a- and you can't have it!"_

_Ami' group hooted in the back, laughing, "Ha! Ami got told off by Forehead!" One of the kids jeered._

_The leader then turned around to the group screeching "WHY YOU LITTLE…. NO FOREHEAD DID NOT TELL ME OFF, SHE JUST….."_

_As the girl continued her rant Sakura saw this as her only escape, and she soon was running off deeper within the park's secluded forest._

_She heard footsteps behind her, but as soon as she passed the outskirts of the forest, they abruptly came to a halt followed by, "Forehead going all the way, she going to get eaten!"_

"_Nah, she's too ugly."_

"_You're going to die!"_

_Sakura just kept running, away from being alone, from being tortured, from everything._

_Too distracted she didn't even noticed that she had reached the end of the forest or that there was someone laying by the large tree, not until she tripped over the person of course._

_Her bright eyes met his dark ones._

_It was then when Sakura realized she might not be the only one who's lost, in more ways than one._

* * *

><p><em>Its short moments like these in time that occurred for so little yet last forever.<em>

_Fleeting, yet, Eternal._

* * *

><p><em>The girl was the first to look away, directing her gaze to the ground, then she realized she was still on his legs, blushing she hosted her self up, she wavered for a second but steadied herself by placing her hands on his thigh.<em>

_Her eyes widened when she felt something wet on her hands and looked at them to see blood, gasping she looked at the boy's thigh and saw a long gash on it._

"_Are you okay, oh no, you need help…. Let me see, I think I can run to the hospital or hmmm….."_

"_No, that isn't necessary, I'm fine actually, don't trouble yourself."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_He nodded._

_Itachi was mesmerized, here he was a complete stranger to this girl and yet there she was worrying about him. Even though he knew he was eventually going to be treated for this, he rather have his mother do it, than those idiot nurses who would either coo at him like a baby or shake in fear of him._

"_But, you're still in pain, aren't you?"_

_He didn't answer, even though it was semi – true._

_Sakura looked around once again searching for her box of dango, and smiled when she found it not far by the roots of the tree._

_She walked over and picked it up then walked back to him, she intended on using her mother's methods on how to cure a Boo – Boo._

_She then grabbed a large green leaf off the ground as it would be in her mind, a substitute for a band aid __and placed it on the wound, pressing it gently down and then left it there, she then proceeded to open her snack box and was happily surprised when all the dango sticks were perfectly intact, grabbing one of the sticks she shoved it into the boys hand, closed the box, finally stepping closer to the boy she gave him a light kiss on the cheek._

"_All better now, right "_

_Itachi just kept staring, completely entranced in what had just transpired._

_He blinked and asked "What do you mean?"_

_The girl cocked her head and explained, "Uhhh…. Well whenever I get hurt, that's what my mom does, she gives me a band aid, a sweet, and a kiss, she says it makes people feel better…so you're alright now …right"_

_He let a light smile cross his face, "Yes, I'm all better now, trust me."_

"_That's good, oh uhhh, I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you!"_

"_Itachi Uchiha, it's a pleasure as well."_

* * *

><p>Yes, and from that day on, they met there as often as they could, and they learn little by little things about each other.<p>

He was glad that for once someone saw Itachi, not Itachi _Uchiha_; no all she ever saw was him.

She was glad that for once someone saw Sakura, not Forehead girl; no all he ever saw was her.

Their existences acknowledged and complement each other in a way that made sense and made its own path.

* * *

><p><em>At the age of eleven Itachi was already in the ANBU Black Ops as a high ranking officer, and he would have been captain already if it wasn't for the Hokage, Uchiha Elders, and council that were arguing in whether it was morally right to assign a child as a captain.<em>

_Itachi had grown fond over the petal pink haired girl, who was now six years old._

_Yes, that was it, he was fond of her and nothing else, so what if he did watch her every single move as soon as he returned from a mission, he was just protecting her, he had to know where she lived to ensure her safety._

_She was too precious and delicate, too precious and delicate to him, because she was only his._

_No one knew of Sakura's existence in his life and he had to keep it that way, he would not share her, he had to protect her, because if they knew they would try and take her away from him._

_That's it they were conspiring against him, they were jealous, jealous that he had Sakura, jealous that he was happy, angry at his 'distraction', no; he would slaughter anyone who even dare try to –_

"_ITACHI, FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Geez, don't zone out on me now kid."_

"_At least I do not pull out smut literature in the midst of battle, unlike you."_

_Kakashi chuckled, "Don't knock it until you've tried it."_

_Itachi rolled his eyes at his partner, but continued on with the mission no less, with occasional thought of his little pinkette._

_Later on that day he returned from his mission, filed the report and left to Konoha Park as fast as he could and finally reached the tree that had become their spot for the past two years, the same exact tree where they had first met, a place where no one would bother them._

_They sat there and talked about their day, well Sakura did most of the talking, but it was better that way._

_She then finished and they sat in comfortable silence, until she then asked, "Uh… Itachi, well, have you've ever kissed somebody?"_

_Itachi sat there shocked, at why she would ask something….like that._

"_No, I have not."_

"_Oh…"_

_Curiosity and jealousy drove him to wonder…._

"_Sakura, have you ever kissed someone?"_

_Tell me who the bastard is and I'll Tsukuyomi his ass, then rip out his gut and burn it with Amaterasu._

"_No."_

"_Then why would you ask that?"_

"_Oh well, Ami and Ino were talking about how they both kissed Kiba, and when they asked if I had ever kissed someone, and I said no, they laughed at me."_

"_Hn."_

"_I wonder if it's nice, looks kind of weird if you ask me."_

"_Really."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Would you like to find out then?"_

"_I guess so, but Itachi, how will I – "_

_Itachi's lips descended lightly down on her small pink ones._

_It wasn't a peck, it lasted longer than that, but it wasn't wild, it was nice._

_Once he finished he looked at the girl and smirked, "Now tell me Sakura, was that weird?"_

_She blushed a pretty shade of pink and spoke "Well, it was actually sort of nice…"_

"_Do you wish to do it again?"_

_She nodded shyly._

_And they continued their evening with little kisses._

_And they both realized that, Itachi wasn't fond of her, no he was quite certain it was that thing called love, because he would make sure she would kiss no one but him ever again._

_Sakura realized that she was glad that it was Itachi that kissed her first, because she couldn't imagine anybody else, all she wanted was to be with him, he made her happy, she wonders if this is what love is, and if it is she wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

><p>"<em>Kakashi." Itachi looked over at the silver haired masked man, who was deeply into his 'reading material'<em>

"_Yes?" Said man inquired not once raising his eyes from the book._

_They had decided to take a break after a whole day of training._

"_Have you ever been in love?"_

_The Copy – Nin, stopped reading, replayed the question in his head and looked back at the Uchiha Prodigy._

"_No…. Why?"_

"…_."_

_Kakashi smiled a cheeky grin underneath his mask, "Oh ho, ho…. Is our little genius in love?"_

"_No I was merely inqui-"_

"_Liar!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Listen, I haven't been in love, but from what I hear, it's when all you do is think of the person and how you would do just about anything for them, how they are the center of your world, how things 'just feel right with them'….You know that kind of stuff."_

"_Hn"_

_Itachi's suspicion was confirmed._

"_So….have you made out with her yet?"_

"_Yes, as a matter of fact we did kiss."_

"_Hee, was it with tongue?"_

"_No."_

"_You don't know how to, huh…"_

"…"

"_Well luckily for you there is Icha Icha Paradise!"_

"_Kakashi I really don't think that is appropri-"_

"_Set One, Volume One, Chapter One, you know for beginners…."_

_The rest of the day was spent with Kakashi pulling out different 'references' of different ways of kissing, hell he didn't know there were so many different angles when it came to kissing, how to create the perfect hickey, and then other 'things'… Yet Kakashi continued speaking and by evening was done and left the Uchiha Heir at the training grounds, the only evidence of Itachi's disturbance was the slight twitch in his right eye._

_But then again, he smirked, what he learned today from those disgusting smut books would be beneficial in the near future, especially, those 'other things'._

_Yes, he could already imagine his little Sakura…._

* * *

><p><em>The next day he and Sakura were at the tree again, eating and chatting away, mostly on Sakura part, then they sat down and relaxed.<em>

_They continued their little peck fest, since Itachi was still unsure of how do it without ravaging her._

_Sakura then stopped and climbed onto his lap and looked at him in the eye, and taking a deep breath, continued "Itachi, I…. I Love You."_

_It was Sakura's resolve, because she knew deep down in her little heart, she wanted to make no one else but him happy and she needed nothing in return._

_But at the same, she had not fully grasped the concept of love and how deep it could be, she felt it was the right thing to say since adults say to it to the people they care about all the time, right._

_Itachi's day just got better._

_Placing a tender kiss on her lips, he looked at her shining green orbs, "I Love You too, Sakura."_

_The young girl's face lit up._

_Then he followed by kissing her more, each with more force than the last until her lips were swollen then cradled her to his chest and whispered to her "Sakura, you are mine and only mine, no one else may ever have you, and I'm am yours and only yours, no else may touch you like I do, or I will kill them, no one can ever kiss you but me. You are mine and mine alone, and I'll kill anyone that dares to even look at you as though you are not. Understand."_

_She nodded, "I am yours and only yours Itachi. Only yours forever and always."_

* * *

><p><em>Making a promise to the Devil himself, one you don't regret because you see no wrong.<em>

_One you will never regret, because all you hear is the Demon's whisper, his sweet nothings, that are everything._

_You are his shining angel, who complies._

_Love._

_Your twisted glowing love._

* * *

><p>In the two years that followed in him becoming thirteen and ANBU Black Ops Captain, they only deepened their love.<p>

Yes, over time they had finally kissed with tongue, Itachi thoroughly enjoyed it while Sakura thought it was weird at first but went along with it and eventually grew on it.

He had even managed a perfect hickey on her pretty little neck; he silently thanks Kakashi, after hearing the way she mewled and grasped onto his body.

He watched her every second of day when he was able to, what she did, who she talked to, where she went, it was only right, she was _his_ after all. He found out she make an acquaintance with his younger brother, but nothing else than that.

When he didn't have a mission, he told his family he did, just so he could sneak into her house later at night and sleep next to her, just to hold his delicate little Cherry Blossom.

Yet at home, things grew dull, there was only so little and limited time he got with Sakura, and that was never enough, he grew distant, because he didn't care anymore. He was already the best of the best, he had excelled and exceeded the clan's standards and goals, and people feared him.

It was pathetic. And it annoyed him to know end, they were weak, he needed more. He needed to validate.

He saw now that his father was beginning to favor Sasuke, but Itachi knew it was just part of the process of turning him into yet another weapon for the clan.

He needed to show his _beloved_ clan who were really the weak ones; Sasuke was much like Sakura oblivious to the world. Well, ignorance is bliss.

He eventually got his chance.

* * *

><p>It was a thrill, like an ultimate high; it's like kissing Sakura right after eating dango, and it was pure ecstasy.<p>

He felt almost giddy, it was almost like the time he gave Sakura her first hickey, the ecstatic feeling of claiming her as his, a mark of ownership, but this was an almost and he didn't show it, he was trained not to.

The sight of their blood just brought forth a sense of contentment, validation.

He did however smile like a maniac at the look on his father's face when he realize who was slaughtering the clan, and the look of anger and betrayal when he thrusted his katana through his heart.

He turned to his mother who just smiled softly at her eldest son. He whispered a gentle sorry to her, before plunged his blade through her heart as well, "Itachi, make her happy." She whispered before death consumed her. Itachi's eyes widened only a fraction and then he gave a ghost of a smile. Mothers will be mothers.

He waited for Sasuke, now he was going give his little brother a push on how to gain power on his own; he was doing him a favor, sparing him of the fate of any other pathetic Uchiha who the Elders had manipulated. If anything Sasuke should be thankful.

* * *

><p>Here he was holding Sakura, savoring it while the moment was still in course.<p>

"Itachi why are you dressed like that, are you going on a mission?"

"Yes I am, but…. It's going to be a very long one; I'll be gone for quite some time out of Konoha."

"Oh, how long?"

"Years."

"…."

"No, please don't Itachi, please stay I need you."

"I can't, things have already gone into action."

"Then take me with you."

"No"

"Please, Itachi I…."

"It's too dangerous, but don't worry, I will come back someday for you, love."

"But…"

"Sakura."

They kept holding each other, etching the feel of one another into their minds, making it last.

"I'll have to go soon."

"Please, just a little longer, Itachi, I need you."

Itachi then pulled the girl into a heated kiss, forcing her mouth open, running his tongue through her mouth for one last time.

After a while they pulled back for air and the male immediately lunged at her throat placing butterfly kisses until he reached her jugular, he felt the blood pumping beneath the skin, he sucked on that particular spot, nipping it every while, hearing his little lover mewl and shiver against him, after he was finally sure it would leave a mark he drew back and knew his time was up.

"Sakura, do you mind if I asked something of you?"

"No."

"Try and make my little brother happy, be his friend, convince him to become strong as well."

The girl nodded in understanding.

"I Love You Sakura."

"I Love You Itachi."

"And remember that you –"

"I am yours and only yours Itachi. Only yours forever and always."

He climbed out of her bed and tucked her back inside and with one last tender kiss that said the millions of other things he wished to say he activated his Sharingan and put her into a dream of a memory, of the moment they realized that nothing else matters and that they weren't the only ones lost, of a him and her under their tree.

* * *

><p><em>That is Life<em>

_And Destiny Plays_

_We will cross paths again_

_It is simply meant to be_

_Of two unexpected Lovers_

_And it all started under a tree._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so concludes my longest one shot ever. It took me a lot longer than anticipated. But I like it, I have always imagined some story like it, so I decided to write one myself. Plus it is my first Naruto Fanfic.**

**Please Review; tell me how I did, whether it be good or bad. Constructive Criticism is welcome, but no flames on how you hate the pairing or the plot. But things like pointers on the timeline and such.**

**Well that is it!**

**=D**


End file.
